


Every Moment We Linger, Prolongs The Present [Wallpaper] x 3

by miravisu



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravisu/pseuds/miravisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dune & Dune Children of Dune</i> wallpapers/desktop images made by me many moons ago.<br/>Maybe I'll finish the rest in another few years ;)</p>
<p>I think the title (and actual text on one of these) is a quote found in the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment We Linger, Prolongs The Present [Wallpaper] x 3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/4858317504)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/4858326434)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/4858326528)

**Author's Note:**

> Please click respective image for flickr post, they can also be found in [this](https://www.flickr.com/photos/miravisu/sets/72157624647687652) album there.  
> And also posted [here](http://miravisu.tumblr.com/post/77511078245/my-dune-children-of-dune-wallpapers-can-be) on tumblr.  
> For direct link to download wallies in different sizes, please lookie [here](http://miravisupixels.livejournal.com/2841.html) on LJ.


End file.
